Aakhri Chaunati - Ik din bik jayega
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after Aakhri chaunati...


**Author's note** - Set after Aakhri chaunati…

* Dedicated to all my FF friends nd fans*

**Vivek** looking for his Freddy Sir nd other team mates…nd shouting -bahar a jao…plz…kyu kar rahi ho ye sab…nd he place his hand on face nd start to cry…nd we saw two feet were coming towards him…

Vivek's face glow like 100 watt bulb when he saw that man is not another than his very own Freddy Sir…

He lunged toward him…with hope nd smile on his face…

**Vivek** in happy tone - Freddy Sir…dn he place his head on his chest…Sir aap zinda hai…dn he look at him - Sir...main a gya hu Sir…aapko kuch nahin hoga… kuch nahin hoga Sir but his expression changes when he didn't get any response from his beloved Freddy Sir - aisa kaise ho sakta tha ke Vivek Freddy ko kahe ke wo a gya hai…use kuch nahin hoga aur Freddy use statue ki tarah…dekhta rahe…nd he realizes something wrong…he was surprised why his Freddy Sir didn't hold him in his hug…why he didn't responding nd he look into his eyes - Sir…main aapka vivek…aapka vivek hu Sir…

Nd he moves behind when Freddy pointed gun towards him…

**Freddy** - rishte naate sab khatam Vivek…tum kaun ho… main nahin jaanta…dn he placed gun near his left eye…tum log agar zinda rahoge to wo log mujhe maar daalenge…

**Vivek** shocked on his unexpected words - Oh no Sir…

**Freddy** - is liye tumhe marna hi hoga…

**Vivek** hold his had together - gun mujhe dijiye Sir…ye aap kya kar rahe hai Sir….main aapka vivek hu Sir….gun neeche kijiye Sir plz…

Nd Freddy turn the gun downward…

**In Bureau** -

Dn sudden he jerked when he feels warmth of a hand on his shoulder…he came out of bad, horrible unforgettable memories nd look towards the face behind him nd his eyes filled with tears…tears of happiness…he get up nd hugged that person again tightly nd shed some tears on his shoulder…

**Man** hugged him too - are vivek….nd he signal towards girl sitting away from him…ise kya ho gya achanak…

**Vivek** seprate from hug dn wipe his tears - aap nai jaante Sir…kaisa mehsoos hua jab maine aapko wahan dekha tha…mujhe laga Bhagwaan ne aapko mere liye zinda rakha hai…use bhi pata hai Vivek ko uske Freddy sir ki bahut zaroorat hai…lekin nd he stop with gulp in his throat…

**Freddy** - lekin kya Vivek…

**Vivek's** eyes were rolling tears on his cheek - lekin…jab aapne mujhpar gun taani Sir…to jaise…jaise mere Freddy Sir…ko kisi ne mujhse cheen liya…wo Freddy Sir jo hamesha apne Vivek ko bachhon ki tarah pyar karte hain…ek dost ki tarah sambhaalte hai…unhone mujh par gun taani? main…main toot gya tha Sir…ap nahin jaante mujhpar kya beeti tab…

**Freddy** smiles but he has tears in his eyes too - Vivek wo jo bhi tha… bahut bura waqt tha hamare liye…hum sab ke liye… jo abb tal gya…lekin anjaane mein jo bhi hua…maine tum par…apne Vivek par gun taani…agar mere haath se trigger dab jata to…nd tear roll down from his eye too - ye sochta hu to main ander tak kaamp jata hu Vivek…

**Vivek** wipe tear from his eyes - lekin aapki to usme koi galti nahin thi Sir…mera yakeen kijiye Sir…agar main aapke haathon se mar bhi jata to…nd Freddy place his hand on his mouth in order to stop him…

**Freddy teary voice** - khabardaar Vivek jo dobara aisa kaha…is se pehle meri jaan nikal jaye Vivek…

**Vivek** - nai Sir…aap plz aisa mat kahiye Sir…aap…aap nahin jaante aap hamare liye kya hai Sir…aap…aapko pata hai jab hame wo dead body mili…jise sab aapki body samjh rahe the…kya beeti mujhpar…Daya Sir ka rona bhi ruk nahin raha tha Sir…wo...Dr. Salunke ne jab hame bataya ke wo body aapki nahin hai to hamare jaan mein jaan ayi Sir…dn he remembers again -

_Meri…meri aankhon ke saamne wo log aapko kidnap karke le gaye aur main dekhta reh gya…agar apko kuch ho jata to…dn he again burst into tears…_

**Freddy** again hold him in his arms nd they shed tears in each other's shoulders…nd seprate after ACP's entry…

**ACP** - ho gya bharat milaap tum dono ka…nd he look ta Tasha who too was sitting on chair nd watching the best buddies shedding tears….she get up on seeing ACP…

Nd they look with smile on their faces…

**Freddy** - Good morning Sir…

**Vivek** - Good morning Sir…

**Tasha** - Good morning Sir…

**ACP looking at them with smile on his face **- Gud morning…nd he look at Vivek - khush ho Vivek tum apne Freddy Sir ko pakar…

**Vivek** smiles - haan Sir bahut khush hu…

**ACP** - Freddy tumhe pata hai…kitna pareshaan tha ye jab wo tumhe kidnap karke le gaye the…baar baar apne aap ko kos raha tha…ke main kuch kar nahin saka Freddy Sir ko bachane ke liye…

**Freddy** - Sir…agar ye waqt par mujhse wo sab nahin kehta…main to goli…nd he stop with tears in his eyes again nd shivers to core…

**Vivek** look at ACP - Sir…aap jaante hai jab inhone mujhe pehchan liya…aur HD ne bola inko phir se goli chalane ke liye to inhone…nd he stop…as he was feeling the same thing again….but he continues … inhone mujhpar gun taani aur…aur…mujhse kaha…

_**Freddy**__ - Mujhe maaaf kar dena Vivek…ACP Sir se kehna… main bahut pyar karta hu unse…nd after some time…he pointed gun on his own head…_

**Vivek** continues - aap nahin jaante Sir…us waqt Freddy Sir kis haalat mein the aur ye sab mere liye kitna mushkil tha…

**ACP** too has tears on hear this but he tries to change the topic - Vivek jaante ho...hamare Freddy ka dil sone ka hai…hum sab bhi to is se bahut pyar karte hain…aur mujhe to is baat ki hairani ho rahi hai isne Manisha…Manisha ka bhi nai socha…jiske naam ki mala har waqt japta rehta hai ye…ye nahin socha ke iske baad uska kya hoga…wo kis par apna hukum chalayegi…nd a smiles appear on trio's face…as they know very well that its just a small candy which bring some sweetness in bitter taste…

*So guys…hope u like it…nd I don't know I succeed in what I want to show u or not…as I watched this episode yesterday…nd to feel all this I watched the scene many times…nd tears came in my eyes too when I saw how Vivek was trying to bring his Freddy Sir back…nd I cant forget how Tasha did to realizes Abhi-Daya what they are…Wonderful performance by them nd whole team….m surprised why I didn't see this before…nd I was planning to write on-shot on Vivek- Freddy hug only but….. anyways… many thanks for reading it*

***** Thanks to **Ori143** fro giving me idea to write on Vivek-Freddy…aur abb age mera idea:P*

are ye kya….ja rahe ho…..nahin abhi nahin….aa…abhi khatam nahin hua…maine socha Hug se age baaki logon ko bhi involve kar lu…

**At same time** -

After this Abhi-Daya enters bureau nd came towards them…

**Abhi** - Sir…Gud morning Sir…

**Daya** - Gud morning Sir…

**ACP** - Good morning…dn all other members including...Sachin, Kajal, , nd Dr. Tarika came there one by one…nd wishing nd hugging each other…expressing their happiness that they are together nd safe…they are alive…pichle kuch dino mein jo bhi hua…fear clearly seen on their faces…but they were delighted again

**Dr. Salunke** hugging ACP - kitni khushi ho rahi hai tum sab ko wapis yahan dekhkar…

**ACP** - Haan Salunke…hamare liye to ye doosra janam hai…hum sab phir se ek saath hai…

**Dr. Salunke** interrupts - wo bhi Zinda…nd all laugh on this…

**Abhi** - Sir Tasha…mujhe garv hai Vivek aur Tasha par Sir…isne himmat nahin haari…kis tarah se mujhe aur Daya ko yaad karwaya ke hum kya hai…kaun hai…

**Daya** - hum to ek doosre ke dushman ban baithe the…maar dalte hum log ek doosre ko…

**Tasha** smiles - Sir….aap log nahin jaante mujhpar kya beeti aap dono ko aisi haalat mein dekh kar…aap ek dooosre ki jaan…nd she realize how she got scared from Abhijeet nd hide herself behind well….nd was crying on seeing their officers in this condition…..dn she place her hand on his mouth nd tear fall from her eye…she shivers again on remember all that again…nd Abhi move forward nd place his hand on her head…like a big brother…she look at him nd smiles…

**Abhi** proud tone - Tasha…tum…itni bahadur bachhi hoke ro rahi ho…tumne to mujhe...mujh jaise insaan ka dimaag bhatkane nahin diya…dn all smiles on this…

**Dr. Salunke** - Abhijeet ye bachhi zarur hai…lekin mat bhoolo ke she is a girl…aur ek ladki, ek aurat chahe to kya nahin kar sakti…duniya ko hilane ki taakat hoti hai isme…to tum dono kya the iske age…

**Daya** - haan ye to sahi hai Sir…Tasha ne ek saath hum teeno ko sambhale rakha…yaad karwaya…

**Abhi** - aur dari nahin bilkul bhi…we r proud of u Tasha…

**Tasha** - Sir…plz aap log…aisa mat kahiye Sir…

**Sachin** - Sir Daya Sir ne akar mujhe aur Kajal ko bahchaya…hame to laga the ke hum zinda nahin bachenge…

**Kajal** shivers on remembering that again - haan Sir…nai to kitni dardnaak maut hoti hamari…main kaise bhi mar sakti hu Sir…lekin is tarah cutter ke age…nd she stops as she has no courage to speaks…

**Abhi** - are Kajal kya tum CID officer hoke bachhon jaisa bol rahi ho…

**Kajal** - sorry Sir…lekin us waqt agar Daya Sir ne nahin bachaya hota…

**Daya** - kya tum log ye sab bol rahe ho…hum sab ek family hai…agar hum ek doosre ko nai dekhte to kaun karta…aur family kio importance kya hoti hai ye mujhse behtar…nd he stop with tears…

Abhi place his hand on his shoulder nd presses…so that he can realize him that he is always there for him….

****Tarika** looking at Abhijeet nd tears came in her eyes on realizing something…she remembers how she was crying for drugs…nd then she remembers how she was feeling when they were tied with bomb in house… nd Abhi opens cloth from her mouth….

**Abhi** too was remember the same thing nd tears in his eyes too…but at that time everyone was equal for him…nd he has to control his emotions…he remember how Tarika was saying him - Abhijeet plz jao…plz maan jao hamari baat…nd he wipe tears with his thumb**

**ACP** saw those tears nd understand what she is feeling now - Tarika kya hua…

**Tarika** - kuch nahin Sir…main…main soch rahi thi ke agar hum…hum nahin bachte Sir…

**Abhi** interrupts - are…aise kaise nahin bachte hum…abhi to hamare…dn he stop on realize something nd he look at Dr. Salunke who was staring at him…nd then he burst into laughter…

- keh do yaar…aaj sab maaaf…

Abhi took sigh nd Tarika blushes...nd all laugh….

**Dr. Sonal** - Tarika…wo jo tumne…ek gift liya tha (she bought watch for Abhi from mall nd Sonali teases her that time too)…wo diya abhi tak ke nahin…

**Tarika** shocked nd look around - k…kaun sa gift…dn Abhi look at her with corner of her eyes…

- are wo wala…nd Tarika was signalling her to stop…

Nd all was smiling…nd then become serious again…

**ACP** changes the topic nd look at Daya…he remember how he hold him in his arms nd remove from that house where whole CID team was tied…nd he remembers how Abhijeet give him dhamki…that if he will not go outside he will shoot himself…nd tear fall from his eye too…when he remember how he saw that blast in which his whole team die…he curse himself that he fail to save his team…

But a smile appears on his face…when he remembers…

******How he all his team come in front of him after that…he did not believe that all those are alive nd stand in front of his eyes…actually…it was not less tha na miracle…

Abhijeet nd Daya fastly remove Sachin's ropes nd than they all remove bomb from their team members n throw them outside on very last minutes nd all the team run towards outside from back door nd this is how all the CID team escape from that blast******

Dr. Salunke came forward dn place his hand on his shoulder…

**ACP** look at him - Salunke…aaj mere dil mein ek hi baat baar baar a rahi hai…

**Dr. Salunke** - kya boss…

ACP place his hand on his shoulder -

_**Ek din bik jayega…maati ke mol… Jag me reh jayenge pyare tere bol…**_

All smiles nd join them to move forward…

_**Dr. Salunnke - Duje ke hotho ko dekar apne geet…koyi nishani chhod…phir duniya se dol**_

_**All team -Ek din...bik jayega maati ke mol…jag mein reh jayenge pyare tere bol…**_

_**Freddy - Anhonee path me kante lakh bichaye….**_nd he place his hand on Vivek's shoulder…

**Vivek** hug him_** - Honi toh phir bhee bichhda yar milaye**_

**Abhijeet** look at Daya nd than Tarika_** - Yeh birha yeh duree…**_

**Tarika** smiles_** - do pal ki majburee…**_

Sachin hold Vivek's hand looking at Kajal -

_**Phir koyee dilwala kahe ko ghabraye taram pam...**_

**Dr. Salunke**__looking at his team_** - Dhara jo behtee hai…**_

**Dr. Sonali**_** - milke rehtee hai**_

**ACP hold his hand**_** - Behtee dhara ban ja… phir duniya se dol**_

**Kajal nd Tarika hold each other's hand**_** - Ek din...bik jayega maati ke mol…**_

**All **_**- jag mein reh jayenge pyare tere bol…..**_

**ACP **become serious remembering something_** - Parde ke pichhe baithee sanval goree**_

**Dr. Salunke** places his hand on his chest_**- Tham ke tere mere man kee doree…**_

**Freddy** look at Vivek -_** Yeh doree naa chute…**_

**Daya** look towards Abhijeet nd hold his hand_** - yeh bandhan naa tute**_

Sonali_** - Bhor hone walee hai abb raina hai thodee…**_

_**Taram pam...**_

**Dr. Salunke** move towards Abhijeet who want to get close to Tarika but hesitates from his seniors -

**Dr. Salunke**__place his hand on Abhi's shoulder_** - Sar ko jhukaye tu baitha kya hai yar…**_nd he hold Tarika's hand nd meet their hand together…nd signal towards her face- _**Gori se naina jod… phir duniya se dol…**_Tarika blushes again…

Dn all shocked dn surprised on this…nd all environment filled with happiness…tears came again in their eyes again...nd they hug each other again… At same time delivery boy deliver lunch for them which ACP orders for his family…dn they enjoy their lunch happily…they were happy much more than before…on realizing that what they are for each other nd jo hua that was a BAD CHAPTER of their life…the TRUTH is THEY ARE ALIVE dn TOGETHER - like FAMILY….

**Author's note**_** - **_

So guys…thanks again for reading…hope ye hissa bhi achha laga hoga… love u all…take care…nd yes don't forget to review


End file.
